Un-Friendly Un-Dead - Season 1
by DarylDixonReedus
Summary: FBI Agent Peter wakes up with no memory of what happened and wakes to see a zombie. A man saves him and takes him back to a camp. But trouble lies ahead. Based in the same universe as The Walking Dead. To read ahead, visit my facebook page (Called The Walking Dead Lovers) M for Language, Violence and few sexual situations.
1. Part 1 - A New Day

(Un)Friendly (Un)Dead Season 1 Part 1

I wake up, laying in a pile of leaves, catching dirt inside my mouth, spitting it out, I get up, limping. I walk towards a man that is possibly dead. My name's Peter and I have no idea what just happened here.

Peter: Hey...sir, you alright?

The man just growls...jumps up and growls at me.

Peter: What the hell?!

More growlin...g, me jumping away from the hands clawing at my feet.

Peter: Get away!

The man gets shot in the face, blood goring out of his brain, my scared shitless. What the hell is going on?

Man: HANDS UP, KID!

The man points a shotgun at my body.

Peter: What's...what's going on!? Don't shoot me...man, please..

Man: You bit? Infected?

Peter: The hell are you talking about?

Man: Bit? Scratched, by one of those mindless freaks? Haven't you been paying attention?

Peter: To what?

Man: Shit that's been going down?

Peter: I'm not sure what you mean...

Man: That man. I just shot...he wasn't a man, he was a walker. If I didn't shoot him, he would've gotten a hold of you, ripped you open and eaten anything inside you. Maybe all of you, so I just saved your goddamn life, sir, a simple thank you would suffice.

Peter: Um...thanks? What's your name?

Man: Micheal...yours?

Peter: Peter.

Micheal: Nice to meet you Peter...come on, let's get inside.

We walk towards a house, entering and seeing a woman.

Woman: You alright, Micheal?

Micheal: I'm fine, Michelle.

Michelle: Okay good, who's this?

Micheal: That's Peter...Peter, this is my sister, Michelle.

Peter: Hi. Nice to meet you.

Michelle: You got family Peter?

Peter: Yeah...I got a girlfriend and a son.

Michelle: Um...did you?

Peter: No...real mother died. My son is 14 years old...I was thinking about marrying my girlfriend, Katie. My son's name is Ron.

Michelle: We'll help you find them, isn't that right, Micheal?

Micheal: Yeah. Alright...well...I know a good place they might be at...if not, I don't know, everyone was told to go down to Bellevue. They had army there, food, shelter. Everyone said to go to down there...it's safe.

Michelle: We can head there in the morning, we will head there...Peter, your leg looks bad, let me treat it?

Peter: That would be great, thanks.

I look at Michelle's eyes, they are very pretty. Okay, remember, I have a girlfriend...probably dead, though...

Michelle: So...you holding up okay?

Peter: Fine...I'm just worried and confused.

Michelle: Aren't we all? Just don't worry about it, okay? We'll find them. We're going to Bellevue in the morning.

Peter: Got it..thanks for helping me with my leg, it effing hurts.

Michelle: You can say the word, I don't care. *smiles*

Peter: I don't usually say that word...used to, but since being around my kid and my girlfriend, who hates that word...I haven't used it for years. Heh.

Michelle: Okay, that should be good...get some rest, you need it.

Peter: Thank you so much. I lo-Um...good night.

Michelle: Night.

Peter: The hell was that?

Michelle: What?

Peter: Nothing...

The morning rises and I get up, leg feeling fine.

Michelle: Morning, Peter...you ready for the little trip?

Micheal: Alright, lock and load, we gotta go!

He passes Michelle a handgun, most likely a Desert Eagle, he gives me the same.

Micheal: You know how to shoot right, Peter?

Peter: Yeah...I'm a cop.

Micheal: Me too, Michelle here is FBI.

Peter: What division?

Micheal: Tactical Division.

Peter: I'm in the FBI as well...I'm leader of the Nation Division.

Micheal: Wow. That's awesome...hate to just kill that convo, but we gotta move!

We arrive in Bellevue.

Peter: So...we're here? I don't see anything

Micheal: Just keep on moving...

Michelle: No walkers...that's good, last time I saw there was an entire herd.

Peter: Herd?

Micheal: That's what we call it. *laughs*

Peter: *smiles* Funny.

Three walkers appear around the corner.

I raise my gun.

Micheal: Peter, no...it'll attract more. Let me get my knife so I c-

Michelle stabs one walker in the head, slicing it out, stabbing into the other head, slicing it out and slices the last head.

Peter: *laughs* Damn...wow.

Michelle: Awesome, right?

Micheal: Fine...good, Michelle.

We all laugh.

Micheal: Let's keep moving.

We hear screams, coming from a far distance.

Micheal: That was from camp!

Michelle: Really? How can you tell?

Peter: Camp?

Micheal: Michelle, you didn't tell him about our camp? Jesus Christ.

Michelle: Sorry, never thought about it, let's go.

We all run to the camp.

Micheal: The hell was that screaming?

Man: Johnny got bit!

Micheal: DAMN IT! Oswald stay with Michelle and Peter!

Oswald: Okay...Hi, Michelle, hi...P-peter?

Michelle: He's new.

Peter: Hi...

A gunshot echoes in the distant, I see Micheal running back.

Micheal: He's gone. *he faces to the ground*


	2. Part 2 - Learning The Truth

(Un)Friendly (Un)Dead Season 1 Part 2

I face Micheal.  
Peter: You shot him? Why?  
Micheal: He had to be...he was infected, if I didn't...he would have turned into a walker...I can't see any of the group as a walker...I just can't. Oswald, get Peter something to eat, he probably hasn't eaten since we found him.  
Michelle: Bye, Peter *smiles*  
We walk into his RV.  
Oswald: You... like Fish?  
Peter: I love Fish.  
Oswald: The food.  
Peter: Um...I know, I love it.  
Oswald: Great! We have none.  
Peter: ...  
Oswald: We have some toast...here, I'll fix ya a sandwhich.  
Peter: Uh...okay, thank you.  
A bulk man walks inside. He is familiar  
Peter: ...B-Brian!?  
Brian: Brother...come here.  
We hug.  
Peter: I-is...Katie and...ron...  
He shakes his head...  
Brian: I'm...I'm sorry.  
I shed a few tears.  
Peter: Damn it...  
Oswald: So...the sandwhich is going to taste like bomb.  
Brian:Peter, come meet everyone man...  
Peter: O-okay...  
Michelle keeps staring at me...I think she likes me. I kinda like her...just agh, can't stop thinking about...my family...dead. Ugh...  
Brian: We have a small group. EVERYONE! COME MEET PETER!  
The group comes towards us.  
Brian: This right here...is Jack. He will be the redneck of the group *laughs* Next to him...is Jimmy...and then you know Oswald, Micheal, Michelle and me, and one last man you oughta meet, Jimmy's twin brother...Johnny! ..Where's Johnny?  
Micheal: He got bit...he's dead.  
Jimmy: It's true...he got bit in his...leg, and it got ripped open..just agh...  
Brian: I'm so sorry, Jimmy..Peter is my best friend and he will help me lead the group...okay Peter?  
Peter: Okay...I'm sorry Jimmy, let's make a grave for him.  
Micheal: *smirks* Heh, Brian...you got yourself a good man...  
Michelle: Yup. *smiles at Peter*  
Micheal: *whispers* Quit going googly-eyes on him...  
Michelle: I'm not! *laughs*  
Brian: We're making a grave for Ron and Katie as well.  
Peter: *smiles* Thank you.

Micheal: Look...man, me and you...should make a run into town...we need some more supplies, we runnin' low. Did Oswald give you something to eat?  
Peter: He made me a sandwhich not 2 hours ago...  
Oswald runs out and hands me the sandwhich on a paper plate, he runs back into the RV.  
Micheal: O...kay...so you wanna?  
Peter: Sure...let's do that...when?  
Micheal: Later...you and Michelle should get to know each other...  
Peter: Um...why?  
Micheal: I don't know...she's the only girl in the group...ya know?  
Peter: kay, where is she?  
Micheal: I didn't mean right now but okay...Player, the green tent over there. *points to her tent*

I go inside her tent.  
Peter: Hey.  
Michelle: *smiles* Hey.  
Peter: What's going on?  
Michelle: Nothing much...how about you?  
Peter: Just a little...sad...  
Michelle: I'm really sorry, I thought we could find her here.  
Peter: Yeah, we couldn't  
Michelle: Too bad. I'm just really sad...  
Peter: Why?  
Michelle: For you...  
Peter: oh...thanks.  
Michelle: *smiles* No problem...  
Peter: I'm just...ugh...so broken right now, I feel like...  
She kisses me.  
Michelle: I'm sorry...uh...  
Peter: It's alright, I like it.  
We make out.  
We sleep in the same tent.


	3. Part 3 - The Herd

(Un)Friendly (Un)Dead  
Season 1 Part 3 - NEW CHARACTERS YAY!

I wake up, walking out of Michelle's tent, quietly. It's 6:30am. I look around for Micheal

Micheal: Looking for someone?  
Peter: Yeah..um, you wanna go get supplies today?  
Micheal: Um...later...it's 6:30 man...  
Peter: Okay...

... 5 hours pass.

Micheal: Lemme speak to the group.  
He does, and he tells me to get packed and everything.  
Peter: I'm ready.  
Micheal: Let's head out.

It takes us 90 minutes to arrive into the city.  
Micheal: Careful, last time we checked...there was walkers EVERYWHERE.  
Peter: Got it.  
I turned the corner, and Micheal pulls me back to the ground.  
Peter: What the hell was that for?  
Micheal: In case you hadn't noticed...there's a man being eaten over there...  
Peter: I don't hear any-  
Screaming echoes from a mile away.  
Micheal: That asshole is going to bring a herd towards us!  
Peter: He already did. I point to the herd. There's maybe a 100-200 walkers over there heading towards our direction.  
Micheal: ...Time to go...and we didn't get a single thing.  
Four people come outside and punch us in the face, grabbing our legs, dragging us inside  
Peter: W-what the hell!?  
Man: Shut the fuck up, you'll get us killed, idiot!  
Peter: You just kidnapped us, you expecting me to be grateful  
Man: I'll fuckin' pop a cap in your head if you scream any more.  
Micheal: Do what he says, Peter.  
Peter: God damn.  
Man: Now...let us introduce ourselves...I'm Danny. Those two girls over there some girls we saved...one named Cherry, her sister is named Debra.  
Danny: Now...the man upstairs is my brother...Victor.  
Peter: Cool...do you mind if we just leave? They are getting closer.  
Gunshots echo.  
Micheal: The hell?  
Danny: That's Victor, hold on.  
We all run upstairs, to the roof, seeing Victor shoot with his sniper rifle.  
Danny: Ay, Victor...are you fucking kidding me? Quit it!  
Victor: Sorry, I wanted to shorten the herd...  
Danny: Shooting them won't decrease them, it will bring more, you stupid shit! Mom gave birth to a stupid shit...jesus christ, let's go!  
Victor: Geez, Sorry. *frowns*  
Peter: Hey...do you guys mind? I would love to get the hell out of here.  
Micheal: We can go back to our camp...  
Victor: You guys are set up somewhere? That's great!  
Danny: Me and my brother are fine on my own, go on ahead  
Micheal: Why the hell did you bring us in here, then?  
Danny: Reasons.  
Victor: Come on, Danny, we need to be safe.  
Danny: God damn it fine...where's the camp?  
I grab some binoculars from Victor's hand, spying on the walkers and what direction it is to get back to camp.  
Peter: We gotta fight our way through the herd to get back to camp...  
Micheal: No we don't we went south!  
Peter: The walkers multiplied, they went South, East, North, West...NorthEa-  
Danny: For fucks sake, we get it!  
Victor: Well...we can do this, right?  
Danny: And get fucking killed? No sir.  
Micheal: Chill the hell out, Danny.  
Danny: Don't tell me to chill, fucking idiot.  
Peter: Shut up!  
Cherry: Guys..let's make a run for it.  
Debra: She's right. Let's go.  
Danny: I'm not watchin' anybody's ass so watch your own ass. Somebody is probably gonna die. Won't be me.  
Victor: Maybe someone won't die.  
Micheal: Really, guys? We are talking about who might die first? If we don't move now, we will ALL die.  
Peter: Let's go!  
We run outside, guns to the max, knifes and small-axes in hand.  
Victor: FOR NARNIA!  
Danny: Shut the fuck up, idiot.  
Victor: Geez, trying to lighten the tone.  
Peter: God damn it, come on!  
We run towards the walker herd.  
Blam, blam, blam, blam, blam.  
Cutting walkers heads off, slice, slice, slice.  
Debra falls over to the ground, and gets her insides open.  
Cherry: NO! DEBRA! She jumps and tries to help Debra up, but she gets bitten on the hand.  
Danny: God damn it, what the...  
Victor: SCREW THIS! I'm running for my life.  
Micheal: Shit!  
Blam, blam, blam.  
Victor falls to the ground.  
Victor: Get off me!  
I shoot the walker getting a hold of him.  
Peter: KEEP GOING!  
Micheal: Fucking run!  
Victor: Don't stop running!  
Danny: Yeah like i'm going to do that, Victor. Jesus Christ!  
Victor: Just come on!  
Peter: Both of you, shut the hell up. Let's go!

Meanwhile at camp.  
Michelle: Peter?  
Michelle walks out of her tent.  
Oswald: Mornin'Michelle  
Michelle: It's 2pm..  
Oswald: I'm close enough!  
Michelle chuckles  
Brian: Okay...hopefully they'll be back soon...well they will.  
Jack: What is that?  
He points towards four men running towards camp.


	4. Part 4 - Lie

(Un)Friendly (Un)Dead Season 1 Part 4 - New characters :D

We run to the camp, arriving.  
Brian: Who the hell are these people!?  
Peter: Hold on, this is Danny and this is Victor..  
Brian: You found any supplies?  
Micheal: No...  
Brian: Jesus Christ, seriously? But you brought more mouths to feed?  
Danny: Hey, we didn't ask to come here, yo.  
Brian: Then why are you here!?  
... Victor: Sorry for Danny, he's...a...*whisper* asshole.  
Micheal: Come on, Brian...they might be useful.  
Danny: Might be? *laughs*  
Victor: We can help you, sir...and your group  
Peter: C'mon, Brian...  
Brian: Fine...  
Danny: Thing is...we had more in our damn group...  
Micheal: There probably dead...  
Victor: No there not! They went looking around for more survivors...we left them there.  
Micheal: The herd was no less than 5 inches away from the place when we left.  
Peter: I'm going back.  
Micheal: No. It's a suicide run. Hell no.  
Danny: Fine...I'll just go myself.  
Victor: Man...I'll come with.  
Danny: Alright, any other takers?  
Peter: Me. I'll go with.  
Jack: I'll come with, too. You'll need me.  
Peter: That's four.  
Micheal: It's not four, your putting all of us at RISK! We saw six walkers here, they were in CAMP! Go back into the city and come back it might as well be twenty walkers!  
Peter: We didn't get supplies. We're getting that too.  
Micheal: Count me out.  
Michelle: Peter, I'm going too.  
Danny: Victor, you stay.  
Victor: Okay.  
Brian: Victor, come meet the group  
Victor: Alright

Us four leave.  
Danny: So? You remember where it was  
Peter: No...I was hoping you did...  
Danny: Eh, sorta.  
Peter: Damn.  
Jack: Keep quiet..  
Michelle: Where exactly are we goin'?  
Danny: A little pharmacy.  
Jack: Sounds boring.  
Danny: Shut up.

We enter the pharmacy  
Danny: Streets are empty...wow. They must have like migrated somewhere else ya think?  
Jack: Don't know, don't care.  
Danny: Dustin! Courtney, ya here?!  
Dustin: I'm here! Courtney isn't feeling good, though!  
We run into the room there in.  
Courtney: Just a little fever, come on, let's get outta here.  
Danny: You bit?  
Courtney: No...  
Dustin: Where we headed, who are these guys?  
Danny: New friends...I suppose.  
Peter: Let's go!  
We run back to camp

Brian: They're back...  
Peter: We got plenty of supplies! Got Danny's friends  
Courtney: W-wha..  
Dustin: WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!? *points a gun towards Brian*  
Peter: Hey, what the fuck?  
I tackle him down.  
Peter: Asshole, what do you think your doing?  
Brian: What the fuck is Dustin doing here?  
Danny: You know each other?  
Dustin: Son of a bitch fucked my wife!  
Courtney: You have a wife?  
Dustin: yeah..her name is Jaden  
Brian: ...  
Peter: O...okay...um.  
Oswald: hell is going on?  
Brian: Oswald go away, we're dealing with someone.  
Victor: Hey, what's...oh hey Dustin, why are you on the ground?  
Peter: Son of a bitch pulled a gun on my best friend, that's why he's on the ground.  
Peter: Deal it out, Brian, may I talk to you?  
Brian: Sure...  
We walk into his vehicle.  
Brian: Why are we in this busty-ass car when we can just go into my tent.  
Peter: How do you know my girlfriend and son are dead?  
Brian: Well...I don't know...  
Peter: Then they could be alive?  
Brian: I don't know...  
Peter: Then DON'T say there dead if you don't know...

-  
Katie: Come on, Ron, we gotta move!  
Brian: Get in the car!  
Ron: I'm scared...mom.  
Katie: Don't be, we're getting out of here...  
Brian: There's way too many...  
Ron: Oh my god..SHIT!  
Katie: Watch your mouth!  
Brian: Car won't start...DAMN IT! Come on run!  
Katie: It's gonna be alright Ron.  
Brian: I'm sorry...  
Katie: *gets shot in head*  
Ron: Mommy! *gets shot in stomach*  
Brian: *cries* God damn it! *runs*  
The walkers eat Ron and Katie

Brian: I'm sorry...it just seems like they are dead, you know? Not easy to find people these days...  
Peter: God. They are probably dead...fucking walkers...  
Brian: Y-yeah...  
Peter: What?  
Brian: N-nothing...  
Peter: Got something you want to tell me?  
Brian: I...I...  
Peter: What is it?  
Brian: I killed them.  
Peter: W-wha..what?  
Brian: I killed Ron and Katie.  
Peter: ...  
Brian: Your next. *grabs knife*  
Peter: Shit...*gets out car and runs*  
Brian: *pulls out gun, shoots Dustin*  
Dustin: Gah!  
I grab my shotgun and point the weapon at Brian  
Peter: Why!?  
Brian: They were slowing me down...*chuckles*  
Micheal: What the fuck is going on here?  
Brian: Your slowing me down even more!  
I shoot.  
He's dead.  
Micheal: OH SHIT! PUT THE GUN DOWN, PETER, NOW!  
I put the gun down, crying and falling to the ground.  
Micheal: What have you done?  
Peter: HE KILLED MY FUCKING FAMILY!  
Micheal: ...


	5. Part 5 - The Attack

Season 1 Part 5

Micheal: It's alright...come on, get up...

Peter: I shouldn't have shot him...walkers could have heard it..

Jack: What's goin' on?

Victor: I heard a gunshot.

Danny: We all heard a gunshot, dumbass.

Victor: Dude stop being mean for one second.

Danny: Damn it, shut up!

Peter: Shh...

Oswald: Hey, did somebo-

Peter: SHH!

Oswald: Oh...man...Brian?

Peter: Yeah, he's dead. Be quiet for one moment.

I hear growling coming from the woods.

Micheal: The hell is that?

Jack: I hear...oh my god.

Jack sees three walkers come inside the camp.

Peter: Fuck!

Twelve, maybe thirteen walkers follow the three, stumbling into the camp.

Peter: Oh shit!  
More and more come.

Micheal: Get a shotgun and shoot!

I grab a shotgun, shoot three or four.

Jack: Fuck, get back!

Jimmy: Oswald, can I borrow a handgun?

Oswald: Yeah...*hands gun*

Someone screams. It sounds like Michelle.

Michelle: NO! Get off of me!

Micheal: NO!

Peter: Michelle!

I run towards her, the zombie trying to get ahold of her.

I shoot the zombie, kicking it off, grabbing Michelle and pulling her up.

I hand her a shotgun.

Jimmy: Fuck! There's too many!  
Danny: No shit!

Victor: Little help would be nice!

He's surrounded by about six walkers. I gotta help Victor.

Oswald: Come on, you assholes!

He grabs another shotgun shell, putting it in and walker appears behind him and bites him in the neck.

Oswald: Gahhh! Heeelp!

He falls to the ground, two other walkers rip him open and his insides are eaten.

Jimmy: Come on! Shoot the assholes!

Victor: Is anyone GOING TO HELP ME!?

Peter: Jimmy, help Oswald, I'll help Victor.

Danny: God damn it, little brot- You know what? Fuck this.

He runs away.

Victor: What the?

Victor knifes three of the walkers.

I shoot the remaining walkers surrounding him.

Victor: Thanks...

Peter: Don't mention it.

Jimmy: Ahhhhhhh!

Jimmy gets bit.

Peter: NO!

I shoot the walker who bit him on the leg.

Jimmy: Gaaaaaaaaaaa!

Another walker eats his leg more.

Shit. I'm out of bullets!

There's about twelve walkers left.

Peter: I'm out!

Micheal: Same here!

Michelle: Make that three!

Victor: Nobody even gave me a gun!

Dustin locked inside the RV with Courtney.

Dustin: Man...they need to let us out, we could help them!

Courtney: They hate us...

Dustin: They killed that motherfucker Brian...

Courtney: I don't even care..I think we're going to die.

Jack: We need to leave!

Micheal: No shit!  
Michelle: Come on, let's make a run into the RV!

Peter: Come on!

Victor: Got it!

Dustin: Shit, guys, you alright!?

Victor: We're getting the fuck out of here!

We drive out.

We reach a forest.

Peter: Man...

Jack: Man that was...whoa..where's the rest of us?

Micheal: Brian's dead. Fucker killed Peter's family..

Dustin: Oswald?

Peter: No...

Courtney: Jimmy?

Peter: N-no...

Victor: D-Danny?

Peter: He ran away...I don't know...

Victor: Why?

Peter: I don't know..

Micheal: He was an asshole...sorry Victor.

Victor: It's..fine *frowns*

Peter: We better keep moving...we're low on food.

Micheal: Let's go...

Peter: What is that?

Micheal: It...looks like a town.

**All six of us, get knocked out.**

**Season 2 coming soon**


End file.
